Quantum leaped
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! A Quauntum LeapEvo crossover set in the Sidney Chronicles, but had no bearing on the actual chronicles themselves
1. Another leap in time

Quantum Leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution. I don't own Quantum Leap. I DO own Sidney and Tally.  
  
This story is set in-between 'I turn to you' and 'Divine inspiration'. So Tally is still living at the institute. Please tell me you know what Quantum Leap is. It is an old tv show, with the best theme music, ever! I happen to ADORE it. I tell you what, i'll put the original intro up for you, so you get a better understanding.  
  
'Realising that he wanted to time travel in his own lifetime, Dr Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr Becket finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap, will be the leap home'.  
  
You know whats REALLY scary?, i know that off by heart!. For those that know Quantum Leap, yes i am quite aware it was set in 1999 and Evolution is set, well around our time i guess, but i'm using my artists licence here, 'kay?. And now onto the story..  
  
Chapter one - Another leap in time.  
  
Sam saw the familiar flash of blue light and the feeling of himself being catapulted through time as he leapt to another life. He was used to this feeling by now, and considered it as normal as breathing. He saw the bright light come to an end and closed his eyes, waiting for impact. There was one more blinding flash of blue light and then nothing. Sam opened his eyes to see he was in.... some sort of asteroid?. He looked around, getting his bearings, this was not the usual. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing some sort of uniform, but he didn't recognise it from anywhere. A buzzing sound caught his attention, he spun his head around to see a very fast, very sharp rotating blade. It was coming right for him.  
  
"Oh boy".  
  
Sam looked around manically for cover, finding none, he dropped to the ground, laying himself flat, hoping that the blade would pass right over him. He waited, nothing happened. He put his head up to see a man clad in orange spandex, complete with mask scowling at him. Sam gulped, he didn't know where or who he had leapt into, but the guy in front of him seemed pretty mad at him.  
  
"What the heck was THAT?", he asked, crossing his arms, "you should have been able ta dodge that easy".  
  
"I guess....i was a little..distracted", said Sam, after years of leaping, he had become expert at making up quick alibies.  
  
"Yeah, well if ya were out in the field that 'distarction' would have choped ya empty head off. Stop the simulation!".  
  
Sam heard a buzzing sound and suddenly all around him the asteroid started to fade. Evantually he found himself in a big metal room. The man in spandex took off his mask, revealing his shaggy blue-black hair and unshaven face.  
  
"Go on, get outta here before i make ya do a hundred push-up's bub", he said, gesturing to a door.  
  
Sam nodded and walked out of the door, happy to get out of that room. His surroundings looked now very much like some sort of mansion. He sighed and walked along the corridors, not really knowing where he was headed. He hoped Al would show up soon and tell him how to leap out of here, this place was creepy. He eventually made it to a room where three teenagers were doing what teenagers did best, hanging around. A girl with long brown hair in a pony tail was typing away on a laptop, at least, Sam thought, he couldn't be THAT far into the past. The girl looked up at him and smiled. She had 'valley girl' written all over her,  
  
"Hey", she said, "how was your danger room exercise?".  
  
"Danger room?", said Sam, "errr, yeah, fine i almost got cut up by a razor but other than that, i'm fine".  
  
"Ouch", the girl said with a wince, "i bet that made Mr Logan, like, so totally mad".  
  
Sam nodded, he guessed that the guy in spandex was 'Mr Logan'. He walked over to a chair and sat down with a sigh, he could use a mirror right now, then at least he could know what he looked like. The girl shrugged and went back to her laptop, across the room another girl with red hair and blue eyes looked up from what appeared to be her homework.  
  
"So what did ye get as punishment?", she asked, her accent was deffinatley Scottish, "do ye have te scrub the Blackbird for a week?. Tidy up the x- van?. Cook?, please don't tell me ye have te cook, i dinnae think i can stomach it".  
  
Sam chuckled, he didn't know what those other names meant, but at least now he knew whoever he had leapt into was a bad cook.  
  
"No", he said, "i haven't been givien any punishment, he just told me to leave the room".  
  
"I say you got away with it easy" muttered the last teen, this time a boy with a pair of ruby-tinted sunglasses covering his eyes, "i don't know how you do it".  
  
"Calm down Scott", said the valley-girl again, "you totally need to work on those social skills of yours".  
  
"Sorry Kitty", said who Sam now assumed to be Scott, "i've had a rough day. Yet another Duncan Mathews party that i wasn't invited to".  
  
The valley-girl, Kitty, Sam told himself, sighed.  
  
"Why are you, like, so miffed about not being invited to Duncan's party?. You don't even like the guy. I wasn't invited but i'm, like, not sulking".  
  
"Errrr..i'm just going to the bathroom", said Sam, standing up, he really needed to see his face, or to put it correctly, the face of the person he had leapt into.He walked out of the room and started to walk past the stairs.  
  
"The bathrooms upstairs", said the Scottish girl, "heck i haven't lived here as long as you have and even i know that".  
  
"Yeah", said Sam with a sigh, "i was just going that way".  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, stopping next to Sam.  
  
"Are you SURE nothing, like, hit your head in the danger room?", she asked.  
  
"No, said Sam, "i'm just fine".  
  
"Okay", said Kitty with a shrug and ran upstairs. Sam sighed and walked up behind her. As Sam got to the top of the stairs he saw Kitty again, she was still jogging along. She suddenly took a sharp turn right and, to Sam's horror, starting running straight at the wall. He put out his hand out to warn her when she suddenly passed right through it. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes, had he just seen that?. He shook his head in disbelief, he was really starting to wonder what he'd leapt into. He walked down the corridor, looking for the bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes searching, Sam finally found a bathroom. He walked in and closed the door with a sigh. If the big blade and big metal room wasn't enough to freak him out, Kitty walking through the wall had sealed the deal, he was terrified. He walked over to a nearby mirror, leaning over to get a look his new face...  
  
  
  
I'm going to leave it as a cliffhanger. Ain't i EVIL?. Who ha ha ha ha!. I know it's a short chapter, but it's just an introduction really. Everyone folowing this?. If you have any questions, ask in your reviews. If you live in the UK and have SKY, tune into UK GOLD every day at either 11:00 AM or 5:00 PM. Who has Sam leapt into?, find out in the next chapter, remember to review. 


	2. I'm a what!

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Quantum Leap or X-men: evolution. Darn. I DO own Sidney and Tally, and everyone else you know are my characters, i get fed up of listing them.  
  
Okay, i forgot to put this up in the last chapter. You really should read my first fic 'I turn to you' before you read this, or you wont know some of the characters.  
  
Lets give praise to my reviewers shall we?  
  
Eileen - Oooooooooohhhh....Close, so very, very close.  
  
Sioned136 - I'm glad to see plently of Quantum leap fans out there. I diminishes the 'old' feling :) Well, Sam doesn't leap into a female, but it it very hirailous who he leaps into. Considering Sam's personality. As for Jean, she's taken care of.  
  
Another quantum leap fan - Hey chucks, all will be revealed in this chapter. I will be nice to Pietro, only my character, Sidney, doesn't like him much.  
  
Shadow - Don't worry about not knowing the Scottish red head. She is Tally, one of my own creations. If you want to know more about her, read my first fic 'I turn to you', the catgirl, Sidney also started life there.  
  
Atomicpigeon - Glad you like it. I appologise for the speeling mistakes, but i don't have a spell-check on my computer. I do proof-read all of my chapters before they get put up, but sometimes little mistakes go past me.  
  
Amber-goddess - I'm glad you like it. You will be pleasantly surprised who Sam has leapt into.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - I'm a what!  
  
Sam stared at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head this way and that. The person before him was a teenage boy. He had the most intense blue eyes that Sam had ever seen. His hair was a silver-white and slicked back, with two bangs on either side of his head. His face was long and streamlined, but still quite handsome. Sam had an ominous feeling he'd leapt into a lady charmer. He heard a familiar whoosing noise which anounced the arrival of his best friend and guide, Al. As always, he had a cigar in one hand and his hand link to the quantum leap accelerator's computer, Ziggy, in the other.  
  
"Hey Sam", he said, looking around the bathroom, "boy are these nice digs".  
  
"I just saw a girl walk through a solid wall Al", said Sam, leaning on the sink, "where...when...the heck am i?".  
  
"Okay", said Al, pressing a few buttons on his hand link, "its June 16th, 2002. Your name is Pietro Maximoff, boy is that a classy name. You know my third...no, wait, my second wife's brother's brother in law had a friend......".  
  
"Al", warned Sam, he was in no mood for Al's commentary on life right now.  
  
"Sorry", said Al, taking a puff out of his cigar, "Your sixteen years old, a sophmore at Bayville high, in case that didn't give you any clues, you are in Bayville, New York and...that can't be right".  
  
"What?", said Sam looking up, he had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach .  
  
"You...Pietro, is a mutant", said Al, "he also goes by the codename Quicksilver".  
  
"A mutant?", said Sam with a sigh, he'd been locked in the quantum time loop for a long time. He had found out about mutants from Al a while ago, who like to keep Sam posted about major events happening in Sam's time. They had been found out when a weather crew spotted them being attacked by some giant robot, about a year or so after the time Al had said they were in. He was shocked by the way the world had reacted to mutants, Sam never had stood for prejujice. He was surprised at how close he was to his own time, he was only out by about a couple of years. Heck, he could walk right up to the Quantum Leap project site in New Mexico and everyone he knew would be there, of course, he would be in someone else's body, but still...  
  
"Yep", said Al, " and don't you go geeting any ideas about going to Stallions Gate. You know that would REALLY screw up the future".  
  
Sam's face fell, sometimes it seemed Al knew him TOO well. Al was pushing buttons on the hand link.  
  
"Ziggy says that your power is.....Oh come on, work you stupid..".  
  
Al hit his hand link a few times, making it choke out a few beeps.  
  
"Oh here we are, you have super speed, that's usefull", he said with a smile, "you are in Xaviers school for gifted youngsters. Apparently it's a school for young mutants to learn how to control their powers".  
  
"Great", said Sam with a sigh, "man of all the people i've leapt into, this is the wierdest".  
  
"Weirder than Bobo?", asked Al with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe not weirder than Bobo", said Sam, remembering the time he had leapt into the body of a chimpanzee, "any clue as to why i'm here?".  
  
"Not yet", said Al, "but....".  
  
"I know, i know", said Sam, "Ziggy's working on it".  
  
"You talking to yourself Speedy?", came a voice from the door.  
  
Sam spun around to see a tall teenage boy leaning on the doorframe, Sam hadn't even heard the door open. He had long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, his apperance wasn't exactly neat, he grinned at Sam.  
  
"Thats Lance Alvers", said Al, "he's one of Pietro's best friends, also known as Avalanche, guess what he can do".  
  
"Hi...Lance", said Sam, "i didn't hear you come in".  
  
"Your getting stranger every day you know that Speedy?", said Lance with a chuckle, walking into the room and straight through Al, "the Prof sent me up, it's time for dinner".  
  
"I'll be down in a sec", said Sam.  
  
"Well, in your case thats literal", muttered Al, Sam shot him a look.  
  
"Okay man", said Lance and headed in the direction of the dinning room.  
  
Sam sighed and turned to Al.  
  
"How many kids are in this place?", he asked.  
  
Al gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Errr on Ziggy's count, twelve, and three adults".  
  
"Oh great", said Sam, "how am i supposed to know all of those names and powers?".  
  
"Look, i'll go and talk to this Pietro guy in the waiting room", said Al, "just, mingle".  
  
"Yeah right...mingle", said Sam as he watched Al leave for the holographic projector room back in his own time.  
  
He looked at his reflection for a while longer before heading out. He walked down the stairs, heading towards the sound of voices. He finally made it to a big dining room, where a huge group of teenagers were eating and chatting. Sam took a deep breath and entered the room, only to walk straight into someone, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it Maximoff!".  
  
Sam looked down to see a blonde-haired kid in skate-boarding gear.  
  
"Oh i'm really sorry", said Sam, holding out a hand to help the guy up, "My fault, i wasn't looking where i was going".  
  
The boy looked at Sam as if he'd grown an extra head.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?", said the boy, knocking Sam's hand away and standing up for himself.  
  
"Nothing", said Sam, wondering what the kid's problem was, "i just said i was sorry".  
  
"You okay Speedy?", said a voice from the table.  
  
Sam turned to see a boy that very much resembled an amphibian.  
  
"Yeah...i'm fine", said Sam, walking over to an empty seat and sitting down before he could get himself into any more trouble.  
  
The frog-like boy shrugged. A fly started buzzing around his head. The boy stared at it for a second. Suddenly, he shot out a huge green tounge, grabbing the fly and eating it. Sam surpressed a squeal of shock.  
  
"What have i told ya about doin' that at the table Frogger?", said who Sam recognised as 'Mr. Logan'.  
  
The boy gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Sorry", he said, "it's a tough habit ta break".  
  
Sam meanwhile was trying to stay calm, this was way out of his depth.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke and brimstone, a teenage boy appeared in the chair next to Sam. Sam wasn't freaked out by the fact that this boy had come out of thin air. The fact that the guy was furry, blue and had a tail was what made Sam fall off his chair. The elf-like boy looked at Sam from his chair.  
  
"Sorry Pietro", he said, Sam recongnised he had a German accent, "i didn't mean to freak you out".  
  
"Its...okay", said Sam, pulling himself up and sitting back down, "i guess i'm a little...edgy today".  
  
"You got that right", said Lance, "your being nice to Daniels. Your freaked out by Todd and Kurt. Your talking to yourself. Are you comming down with something?".  
  
"No", said Sam, "i think i just need so rest".  
  
"You? Rest? A'h never thought ah'd hear that in ma'h lifetime", said a southern girl clad in goth gear.  
  
"Yeah, i thought that you would, like, never say something like that", piped up Kitty.  
  
"What's cassaonva done this time?", came a voice from by the door.  
  
Sam turned to see a teenage girl. She was very beautifull and had the most amazing green eyes that he'd ever seen. Suddenly, the girl pressed a button on the watch on her wrist. There was a fizz and what was once a teenage girl was now a teenage...cat-girl. Sam blinked.  
  
"He's been acting weird all morning Sid", said the frog boy, who Sam assumed was either Kurt or Todd, from what Lance had said.  
  
"He acts weird twenty four seven Todd", said 'Sid'.  
  
Sam smiled, the frog-boy was Todd. That meant the blue guy was Kurt. He was starting to get the hang of this.  
  
"I hear that", said who Lance had refered to as 'Daniels'.  
  
"You promised you'd be nicer to him Evan", said Scott, "at least Pietro's making an effort".  
  
Sam sighed, well at least he wouldn't have to call the guy 'Daniels' now, though he had a feeling it was expected of him. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned to see a girl with red hair staring at him intentely. She seemed to be concentrating very hard. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong Jean?", asked the Scottish girl.  
  
"I....don't know", said Jean with a sigh, "i'm detecting a strange pressence here, but i can't put my finger on what it is".  
  
"I wish i could help ya Red", said 'Mr Logan', "but the professor ain't home fer another week yet. Ya can talk with him when he gets back. I'm no good with this physcic mumbo-gumbo".  
  
Sam blinked. Well, at least he knew now that this Jean girl was physcic.  
  
"I guess so", said Jean with a sigh, she put her hand in front of her.  
  
Suddenly the plate across the table raised into the air and floated next to her. Sam blinked again. Okay, she was Phsycic and telekenetic. He sighed and looked at the meal in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent meal. He grabbed a few rolls and some sausages, only to be descovered he was being stared at.  
  
"Errr....Pietro", said Todd, "why are ya eatin' sausages?. Ya say they mess up ya 'delicate metablolism'".  
  
Sam looked down at his sausages. Great, he'd leaped into a picky eater.  
  
"Yeah....", said Sam, "well, i'm..really hungry today, thats all".  
  
With that, he ate the sauasages anyway. With any luck, he'd be out of here in no time.  
  
  
  
By the time dinner was over, Sam had learned every mutant's name in the house, just by listening in on conversations. Everyone was taking their dishes away to be washed. The gothic girl who called herself Rogue stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell over. Sam, being the gentleman that he was, instantly walked over to help her up. Just before he could touch her, she jerked away from him.  
  
"Have ya'll gone loco Speedy?", she said, "unless ya'll want to be in la la land fer the next few hours".  
  
"She's right Sam, touching her isn't a good idea", came the voice of Al.  
  
Sam turned his head in Al's direction, the turned back to Rogue.  
  
"Sorry", he said, then backed away, motining for Al to follow him.  
  
"You really have put yourself in the deep end here", said Al, "if you had touched that girls, she'd have knocked you out for the count. She absorbs peoples 'life force', their memories and skills. In the case of mutants, their powers. When she does it though, the person she touches gets knocked unconcious".  
  
Sam was about to reply when Todd's head suddenly shot up.  
  
"Hey, did anyone hear that?", he asked.  
  
Al stopped dead.  
  
"Oh boy. Can you hear me?", he shouted.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.  
  
"Man, i gotta lay off those bugs yo", he said, "i swear i heard a voice just then".  
  
"Hearing vices is never a good sign Frogger", said Logan, then sniffed the air, "but i can smell something....A ciga,r i think....".  
  
Al looked down at the cigar in his hand as if it were poison.  
  
"I think we'd better go outside", said Al, walking through the wall quickly.  
  
  
  
Once they were outside Sam stared at Al.  
  
"What's going on?", he said, "why can they hear and....smell you?. I thought only young kids, animals and the mentaly infirm could. Do we have to include mutants now?".  
  
Al shook his head, he was busy tapping the hand link's buttons.  
  
"No", he said, "the mutants that heard, and smelt me have animal genes, so they only get breif glimpes, sounds or smells of me. It shouldn't be a problem, we just have to be more carefull.".  
  
"Oh", said Sam, "so i don't suppose Ziggy knows why i'm here yet?".  
  
"Sorry", said Al, "i did talk to that Pietro guy. I tell you, he makes me look tame. He's really cocky and a ladies man, plus he has an ego the size of Texas, so your going to have to talk like......".  
  
Al trailed off, staring at something with a huge grin on his face. Sam looked in the direction Al was staring to see Orono putting out the garbage then going back in. Al gave a chuckle.  
  
"I haven't seen a goo....".  
  
"Don't start Al", warned Sam.  
  
"Well i'm giving you lessons buddy", said Al, "like i said, your going to have to act like this Pietro guy, which means you have to be, well....a ladies man".  
  
"Oh, great", said Sam, "did you pick up anything else usefull?".  
  
"Yep", said Al, "you...Pietro, is a member of 'The Brotherhood Of Mutants'. You guys are actually rivvals to most of the people living in this house. Your team includes Todd Tolenski, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes and Sidney Cagney. Your in the house because your own house got burned to the ground by some nutcase called, get this, Pickles".  
  
"Well, maybe i'm here to get a new house?", offered Sam.  
  
"Sorry, your not", said Al, "that already happens a month from now. I don't know what your here to do but i'll keep you posted okay?".  
  
"Okay", said Sam.  
  
"And remember act like a cocky egotistical ladies man".  
  
"I don't know how to You know i'm not like that".  
  
"Well, if your faced with a situation", said Al, "ask yourself what I'D do".  
  
"Great advice Al" muttered Sam as he watched his friend leave.  
  
He didn't notice a small cat leap off the wall where she had been watching the pair. He opened the door only to be stopped by the cat. He looked down.  
  
"Hey there little kitty", he said, stooping down to pick her up.  
  
The cat gave a hiss and her eyes glowed. Sam stood back, this didn't look good. Within seconds the cat was no longer standing there, Sidney was.  
  
"You should know not to call me anything like that by now Peety", she said, swishing her tail, then her eyes narrowed suspisously, "who were you talking to just then?".  
  
Sam blinked, she saw Al. Of course she could see Al, she had been a cat. He refained himself from slapping his head. He decided to think of something quick.  
  
"Oh, some guy who had lost his way", he said with a shrug.  
  
"I'll say", said Sidney, "he disapeared into thin air, just like Kurt, without all the smoke".  
  
Sam gluped, he had to think fast. He decided to take Al's advice. He reached into the tiny bit of his mind that still housed a little of Al's personailty from the time they simo-leaped. He brought it out.  
  
"Maybe you were just seeing things", he said, "i heard cat vision isn't all that great".  
  
Sidney gave a growl but then chuckled.  
  
"There's the old Pietro", she said, "i was worried we'd lost you for a second there".  
  
Sam grinned, well at least he had a way to get around the personailty problem. He walked into the house and just hoped he could leap out soon.  
  
  
  
There you go people. You like so far?. Well remember to review. Until next time.... 


	3. Settling in

Quantum Leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither X-men:evolution or Quantum Leap. I DO own Sidney and Tally.  
  
Yes its time to thank my reviewers. I have lots of them. *Dances happily around*  
  
South beach girl - Mmmmmm wait and see... Yes the ending was a bit on the sucky side wasn't it?. I hear they are planning to bring out a new series and movie though.  
  
Eileen - Good point, heck immagine the look on his face if he looked in the mirror to see he was blue and furry.  
  
Sioned136- Just a question, but are you Welsh by any chance?. Your user name sounds it... Glad you like ti :)  
  
Red witch - Mmmmmm....i'm getting lots of plot ideas from you guys  
  
Shadow - Good, i'm enjoying writing it  
  
The scribe - There IS a reason why there are no season two characters. I haven't seen all of season two yet. As soon as i've seen them all, i'll have a good idea about the new characters, and then i will put them in, i promise. Hopefully by the time i've finnished this one, i should have seen them all. If that's so, they will be in my next fic. Yes, Al has the BEST wardrobe!  
  
Miah Tolensky - Yes i LOVE Miah!. Hope you didn't mind me putting that bit in. Don't worry i'll be nicer to Pietro, i do like him, even if he's a bit of an egomaniac.  
  
Foxglove33 - Yep, this should be fun!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Settling in  
  
Sam had been wandering aimlessely around the mansion for a few hours, trying to get his bearings. From what he'd picked up from listening in on the other kids' conversations, th guy who owned the place, Professor Charles Xavier, was out of town for a while. Sam was greatfull, from wht he had heard, the guy was a VERY powerfull phsycic, his cover would have been blown instantly. He already had a close shave with that Jean Grey girl. Lucky for Sam that her phsycic powers wern't all that powerfull. He'd also have to be carefull around Logan, Todd and Sidney if they could sense Al's pressence, it might cause problems. He finally made it to what he assumed was the liabrary, if the shelves full of books were anything to go by. The only other person in the room was the girl called Rogue. She was deep into a gothic novel and didn't hear Sam come in. Sam decided it wouldn't be a good idea to startle her, considering her book seemed to be enough to put Stephen King on edge, so he cleared his throat. Rogue's head jolted up up.  
  
"What are ya'll doin' in here Speedy"?, she asked, and amused look on her face, "a'h thought books bored ya".  
  
"Errr...yeah....they..do", said Sam, "i was just....looking around".  
  
"Ya'll have lived here for a few months Pietro", said Rogue, "didn't you look through the entire mansion in less than five minutes as soon as ya'll arrived".  
  
Sam blinked, this guy must be fast. He was beinging to wonder how fast, Al hadn't really expanded on what he had meant by 'super speed'. Sam looked up at Rogue, she was expecting an answer.  
  
"Yeah, well", he said, running a hand nervously through his hair, "i guess theres nothing like slowing down and looking at things in detail".  
  
Rogue's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She suddenly gave a laugh.  
  
"Thats a good one Pietro", she said, trying to get her words out, "you, the fastest person on Earth, wants to slow down and look at things in detail. Ya'll crack me up somethimes".  
  
Sam gave a small laugh, he hadn't been joking. Not only did he have to be an egocentric womanizer but now he had to deal with being an impatient, egocentric womanizer. Pietro Maximoff was everything Sam Beckett wasn't. It was like he'd leaped into his complete opposite. He noticed Rogue was looking at him again, as if expecting some witty comeback. Sam sighed.  
  
*What would Al say?*, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well when you live as fast as i do, it's great to make a pretty face smile", Sam smiled proudly, yes, that sounded good.  
  
Unfortuantlely, Rogue was frowning at him. Apparently SHE didn't think ita sounded so briliant. She stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Can you go fer one day without hittin' on one of us?", she said coldly, she walked past him and out of the room, giving him a shove as she went, "jerk".  
  
"You know, i think she likes you".  
  
Sam turned around to see Al.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?", he asked, closing the door, just in case, "from where she shoved me?. Or was it from where she called me a jerk?".  
  
"Those are the signs when a girl likes a guy", said Al, as if it were common knowledge, "they pretend they hate each other but it's just a cover- up for their secret desires for one another".  
  
Sam groaned.  
  
"So is that why i'm here?", he asked, "to get this Rogue girl to admit she likes me?".  
  
"Errrr.....no", said Al, tapping the keys of the hand link, "at least i don't THINK so. We're not one hundred percent on why your here yet. But i've got a tip for you. Don't hit on any of the girls living here, considering four of them have boyfriend' it's not a good idea".  
  
"I'm not TRYING to hit on them", said Sam frustatedly, "i'm just doing what YOU would do. Like YOU told me. So which ones have boyfriends?".  
  
Al tapped away on the hand link.  
  
"Okay, Kitty Pryde is dating, oooh Lance Alvers, interesting. Theres one heck of an age gap there..... you know my fourth...".  
  
"Dont' even start Al", warned Sam, "please get on with it".  
  
Al frowned at Sam.  
  
"Looks like theres a little bit of Pietro's personality still in there", he said, raising an eyebrow, "okay. Sidney Cagney is with Todd Tolenski, Jean Grey is with some guy called Duncan Mathews and Tally McGregor is with Evan Daniels".  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Great, only one of them is dating a guy outside the house", he said, "the things they let kids get away with nowadays".  
  
He looked thoughtfull for a second.  
  
"Hey what's Ziggy got on Evan Daniels?", he asked, "the guy really doesn't like me.... errr i mean Pietro".  
  
Al shrugged and pressed a few buttons on the handlink. The hand link made some chocked out beeps. Al muttered under his breath and smaked it a few times with his free hand. The hand link made a few more beepes then went back to normal.  
  
"Oh here's something", he said triumhantly, "Pietro and Evan have known each other for a very long time. Since they were toddlers. Apparentely, they were best freinds and then suddenly, wham!. They became rivals. They've competed against each other ever since".  
  
"Why would best friends suddenly hate each other like that?", asked Sam.  
  
"I don't know", said Al, "Ziggy's got nothing on why. Just that it happened".  
  
"Do you think i'm here to fix a friendship then?", asked Sam hopefully.  
  
"Maybe", said Al, "it's the only lead so far. Just don't do anything to hasty....even if you can".  
  
"Har har, very funny", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, i'm outta here", said Al, "try and get some sleep okay?. You'll need it for the morning".  
  
Sam's head shot up.  
  
"Why?. What's happening tomorow?".  
  
Al mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Al?", asked Sam.  
  
"You have to go to school", said Al.  
  
"HIGH school?", said Sam, his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Yeah", said Al with a slight chuckle, "just like reliving the old days huh?".  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
"I was bullied i high school", he said, "they called me a geek".  
  
"Thats 'cause you ARE a geek", said Al, chuckling then stopped, noticing Sam's death glare, "i'll see you tomorow. Good night Sam".  
  
"Night Al", Sam muttered, wacthing his friend leave.  
  
  
  
It took Sam a good few hours to find his....Pietro's room. He'd walked into many and been thrown out before he got to this one. For a teenage boy's room, it was suprisingly neat. In fact, it fell into the catergory of being DISTURBINGLY neat. Sam sighed and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The horror of high school

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat. Except for Sidney and Tally, but they really are starting to own themselves now...  
  
Just a note to everyone. I will be on holiday from the 10th to the 17th of this month. I should be able to get a few chapters in before then, hopefully.  
  
  
  
Yes, you know it, i know it, what time is it?. Its reveiwer appreciation time!  
  
Miah Tolensky - Read on and find out. Poor Samuel!  
  
Eileen - Well, it's gonna be tough, but he's had years of practise :P  
  
Amber-goddess - Soon my dear, soon. I'm glad you like it so much. I like Al lots.  
  
Echoes of the mind - Yes, it was one of the best shows i have ever seen. I wish it were back *sob*. Anyhoo, i'm glad your enjoying it!  
  
Red witch - Yup, you can see it now......  
  
Race baj - Glad you like it.  
  
Sioned136 - Ahh i see. Well thank you, i'm flattered. I like to post as quickly as i can. Wait and see my dear, i like to keep my audience guessing. I guess that little bit of evil is still there. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The horror of high school.  
  
  
  
Sam awoke to the deafening sound of an alarm clock. As always, it took a while for his brain to realise who he was, and who he was pretending to be. He groaned and looked at the clock. It flashed 5:30 in big red letters. Sam narrowed his eyes. What self-respecting teenager would get up at such an ungodly hour?.He moaned and fell out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He sighed, seeing Pietro's face, he was starting to forget what his own face looked like, he hadn't seen it for years. He got washed and dressed in about ten minutes and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. As he entered Kurt was already there, eating to his hearts content. The blue-elf boy gave a look of surprise as he saw Sam enter.  
  
"Are you SURE your not sick Pietro?", he asked.  
  
"I feel fine", said Sam, starting to get a little bit nervous, "why would you say?".  
  
"Vell you usually spend at least an hour in the bathroom. Thats vhy you get up so early", replied Kurt, "unless you don't vant to be 'perfect' today".  
  
Sam groaned inwardly. He was really starting to take a dislike to this Pietro guy.  
  
"Yeah....", said Sam, trying to think fast "i just came down because...i thought...i.heard...something. Yeah, that's it. So i'll just go back upstairs now and make myself....perfect".  
  
With that, Sam marched quickly back upstairs and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leant on it. How the heck could he spend an hour in here?. He looked at the shelves to see rows upon rows of hair and skin products. Very uncommon for a guy's bathroom. He assumed these were Pietro's. He walked over to them, reading the labels and trying to figure out which to use. Then a loud banging could be heard on the other side of the door. Sam walked over to it.  
  
"Yeah?", he shouted.  
  
"Come on Maximoff, stop hogging the bathroom", came the voice of Evan, "there's other people in the house you know!".  
  
Sam sighed, while Ziggy was still trying to figure out why he was here, he might as well work on this broken friendship. He opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
"It's all yours Evan", he said, waving a hand towards the door.  
  
Evan blinked. The guy looked like he had been expecting a fight.  
  
"Really?", said Evan, his face a picture of disbelief, "okay....".  
  
Evan walked into the bathroom. He gave Sam one last confused look before closing the door behind him. Sam smiled, well that must have helped a bit. He walked downstairs to try the breakfast thing again, maybe he'd have more luck this time. As he entered the dining room, he noticed that a majority of the house were up now. Sidney and Kitty seemed to be studying, while the rest of the young mutants were goofing around and eating. In short, being teenagers.  
  
"Hey Speedy", said Lance dully, brooding over his cup of coffee, "you ready for today?".  
  
"Today?", asked Sam, he had a feeling that Al had been keeping something from him.  
  
"Yeah, you've got that physics test today haven't you?".  
  
"Errr....yeah..i guess", said Sam, great, now he had to get the kid through a test, lucky for Sam, physics was his feild of expertise.  
  
"So, did you study yo?", asked Todd.  
  
"Yeah, of course", said Sam, "i'm all set".  
  
"An' a'h just saw a little purple pig with wings go floatin' past the window", said Rogue, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Really?", said Sam, he was starting to get into Pietro's chracter a little better now, "did you get the registration number?".  
  
"Hilarious", muttered Rogue, turning away from him.  
  
Sam really hoped he wasn't here to get Pietro and this girl together, she seemed to hate him with a vengance.  
  
  
  
It didn't take much longer for everyone to be ready and start to head for school. Scott, Jean, Tally, Kitty and Rogue climbed into a plush red sports car, while Lance, Fred, Todd and Sidney piled into a rusty old jeep. Kurt had teleoprted away, claiming he was stopping for something called a 'gut bomb' on the way and Evan had hopped onto his skateboard and sped off. Sam was about to climb into the jeep with his 'teammates' when Fred gave him a funny look.  
  
"I thought you were running man", he said.  
  
"Running?", squeaked Sam, the school was a few miles away, he'd never make it in time.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, "ya always say that it's faster fer ya ta go on foot than with us".  
  
Sam sighed. Of course, he'd forgotten about Pietro's mutant power. He wasn't Pietro though, and he really doubted he could learn how to use a mutant ability on such short notice, if he even COULD use it that is. He need to think of an excuse to get a ride, and fast.  
  
"I need a ride today", he said, his brain working ten to the dozen, "because i need to keep my head clear. You know, for the exam".  
  
The brotherhood members looked at him for a second, then Sidney relucantly budged over. It looked like they'd bought it.  
  
"Okay then Speedy", said Sidney, "climb aboard".  
  
Sam gratefully climbed into the jeep. Lance then turned on the engine and sped towards the school.  
  
  
  
Sam entered the hallways of Bayville high as if he were going to his own funeral. As a child, Sam had loved school and had always worked hard, unfortuantely that had made him a prime target for bullies. He just hoped that Pietro had less trouble. No such luck.  
  
"Oh Peeeeeeeeeeety".  
  
Sam turned his head to the high-pitched, squeaky voice. Running towards him was a blonde haired girl, she looked very much like she was a cheerleader. She grinned and flung her arms around him the second she got to him. Sam hugged her back, he had no idea who she was.  
  
"Hi there", he said with a chuckle.  
  
"We ARE still going to The Shack tonight right?", she asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Sam sighed, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. Lucky someone was looking out for him.  
  
"No WAY Katy he's mine tonight", said another girl, this time a red-head.  
  
She charged towards 'Katy' and pulled her off Sam. She then smiled at him.  
  
"Pietro promised he'd take me to the lake tonight. Didn't you Snuglebunny?".  
  
"I......", Sam started, only to be cut off by Katy.  
  
"Back off Britnay", she said, "me and Peety have had this date planned for weeks!".  
  
"No way", said Britany, "he's mine!".  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Your both wrong, he's mine!".  
  
Sam gave a groan and turned to see a girl with short black hair, she frowned at Britnay and Katy.  
  
"Get lost Mel", retorted Britnay, "as if my Sungglebunny would want to go out with trailer park trash like you".  
  
"Rather trailer park trash than a ferret on heat!", snapped back Mel.  
  
"Hey don't call her that!", put in Katy.  
  
"Mind your beeswax cheerleader", snapped Britnay.  
  
"Drop dead, i was only trying to help", said Katy.  
  
"You just want to steal Snugglebunny"said Britnay, giving Katy a shove.  
  
"That is such a totally stupid name", said Katy.  
  
She shoved Britnay back, only Britnay fell into Mel. Mel gave a shout and grabbed a chuck of Britnay's hair. Britnay gave a squeal of pain and stomped on Mel's shoe. Katy fung herself at both girls and in seconds the hallway was filled with the screams and shouts of the fighting girls. Sam backed slowly away only to feel someone grab his shoulder and yank him into a classroom. He turned and to his relief saw Rogue. She looked out into the corrior and shook her head.  
  
"Ya know, ya'll gotta get yerself a diary Speedy", she said, "then ya'll won't get your apointments mixed up with your girlfreinds".  
  
"All of those are my girlfriends?", said Sam in amazment.  
  
"Nah", said Rogue, "ya'll got at least five more at the moment".  
  
"Oh boy", said Sam, he didn't really want to face THAT all day, he turned to Rogue and smiled, "thanks for getting me out of that".  
  
"Don't mention it", said Rouge, "really, i mean it, don't say anything about it. People will ah've gone soft. Besides ya'll were going in the wrong direction for our history class".  
  
"Oh", said Sam, "right, our history class. The one we take....together".  
  
"Wow, ya'll learnin' real quick today", said Rogue with a chuckle, "come on Speedy, before we get in trouble for being late".  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam had goot through most of his day without a hitch. He'd got lost a few times, but luckily for him, Pietro was a popular guy and had at least one friend in each of his classes. He'd got through the physics exam easily and was quite proud of himself. At least he got a chance to up the guy's grades a bit. By the time lunch came around, Sam was feeling ready to tackle anything...Except for the schools meals. He gently prodded the thing in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure if it was some kind of meat, or something else. He sighed and pushed it away from him, there was no way he could bring himself to eat it. Sidney and Kitty, who were sitting at the table, looked at him and chuckled.  
  
"You, like, never learn do you Pietro?", said Kitty, taking a bite out of her home-made sandwitch.  
  
"Yeah", added Sidney, who was eating a burger, where she got it from, Sam didn't know, he didn't really WANT to know, "every time you say you'll take your own lunch in and every time you forget".  
  
Sam sighed and nodded his head solomely, he was hungry. Sidney rolled her eyes and gave him her burger.  
  
"Here, eat this", she said with a sigh, "i can catch my own".  
  
"Catch?", said Sam, looking at the burger, then at Sidney.  
  
"Yeah you know", said Sidney, then dropped her voice down to a whisper, "play a little game of cat and mouse".  
  
With that she started to stand up, only to give a squeak and sit back down very quickly again. Sam looked confused, as did Kitty.  
  
"Like, what's wrong Sid?", she asked.  
  
"Don't look now Kitty", said Sidney, pointing towards the crowd, "but we're about to get a visit from Mr Drama himself".  
  
Sam looked in the direction that Sidney was pointing to see a guy with short blue-black hair come walking over to the table. He almost rivaled Pietro in the looks department. Almost. He smiled at Kitty and Sidney.  
  
"Hi girls", he said.  
  
"Hi Jason", said Kitty, blushing, "how are you, like, doing?".  
  
"Okay", said Jason, "but we have a problem over at the drama and arts centre. Linda, our lead singer got tonsillitis, so she can't sing anymore, not for a long time anyway".  
  
"Bummer", said Sidney, "hey isn't the school's singing team supposed to be entering in the championships next week?".  
  
"Yeah", said Jason with a sigh, "but we can't enter without a female lead singer. And...well...i know that you two can sing pretty well, so i was wondering if you'd like to try out. We could really use the help".  
  
"Well, i don't know....", Sidney started, only to have Kitty put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sure we'd, like, love to", said Kitty.  
  
"Great", said Jason, "the try outs are on thursday, good luck".  
  
With that he strolled off.  
  
"Are you crazy?", said Sidney to Kitty as soon as he had left.  
  
"Oh come one Sid", said Kitty, "your, like, a shoe-in for the win. You already have an act at The Shack".  
  
"Yeah, i know", said Sidney, "but to go there representing for our school. I mean, its a big step from just doing a little act three times a week at a local club".  
  
"But think of the opportunity!", said Kitty, "there could be tallent scouts".  
  
"She's right, there is a tallent scout", sais Al, appearing in the middle of the table.  
  
"Errr....excuse me for just a sec", said Sam, getting up and walking out of the canteen.  
  
There was a buzzing sound and then Al appeared next to him. Sam turned to his friend.  
  
"What do you mean, there will be a tallent scout there?", he asked.  
  
"Well", said Al, "Ziggy says that theres a seventy five percent chance that your here to get Sidney through the try outs and into the competition".  
  
  
  
Okay thats it for now. Remember to review. Until next time..... 


	5. The mission at hand

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Sidney and Tally, thats it.  
  
I hath returned! I hope i didn't miss too much, if any of you brought out new chapters or stories while i was away, tell me in your reviews, and then i can read and review them :) Okay, here goes, new chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 - The mission at hand.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Peety?".  
  
Sidney was looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow, her arms folded.  
  
"I think you should go for it", Sam repeated, "i'll even coach you if you like".  
  
"I don't NEED coaching", said Sidney with an indigant snort, "i can do it perfectly well by myself".  
  
"Then why don't you?", asked Sam, "of course, if your too scared.....".  
  
Sam smiled when he saw Sidney frown, he knew that reverse phycology would work for him, it almost always did.  
  
"I am NOT scared", said Sidney with a growl, "fine, i'll go to the try outs, just to prove you i'm not a coward".  
  
"So will i!", said Kitty, standing up, unaware at how loud she said it. She looked around to notice everyone staring at her, "errrr sorry. I guess i kinda, like, got caught up in the moment".  
  
Sam blinked, he wasn't sure if Kitty joining in this would lower Sidney's chances or not. He didn't want to screw up history. He sighed, he would just have to hope for the best. If Sidney was as good as everyone said she was, Sam figured this would be a breeze. Al had told him that chances were, the tallent scout would pick Sidney and get her singing career out to a flying start. All Sam had to do was make sure that she got to the tryouts and then onto the championship. Easier said than done, considering he had leapt into the body of someone that Sidney didn't like very much, AT ALL. Sidney smiled and patted Kitty on the back.  
  
"Right then", she said, "we'll cream the lot of them, right K girl?".  
  
"YEAH!", said Kitty finnishing with a wild manical laugh. Sam backed away slightly, this was a side of Kitty he had not yet seen. Judging by the look on Sidney's face, it was one she wasn't used to either.  
  
"Geeez i didn't reallise you had a competitive streak Kitty", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i hope it isn't dangerous".  
  
"Sorry", said Kitty, blushing, "i think i'll just go get a soda or something. I need to calm down".  
  
With that, she got up and walked out of the caffeteria. Sam turned to Sidney.  
  
"The try-outs are in two days, are you sure you can handle it?", he asked.  
  
"Since when did i coome across something i can't handle Pietro?", she asked with a smile, standing up, "now if you don't ind, i'm going to go catch me a nice, big, fat rat".  
  
It took all of Sam's willpower not to pale at the idea as he watched Sidney leave. As she walked out of the door, he noticed Rogue, Scott and Evan come strolling in. They made their way through the maze of tables and chairs to finally sit at Sam's table. Rogue sat down and pulled a face at Sam.  
  
"Way to go Speedy", she said, "ya'll got Kitty riled up. A'hm her roomate remember, a'h have ta deal with her now. A'hm not gonna get any sleep for ages".  
  
"Sorry", said Sam with a chuckle, "but don't you think she has a chance?".  
  
"Not with Sid competing too", muttered Evan.  
  
"Evans right", said Scott, frowning slightly, "i just hope this doesn't ruin their friendship".  
  
Sam groaned inwardly, he hadn't thought about that. But they SEEMED to be okay about competing against each other. Of course, all that could change.  
  
  
  
The rest of the school day went fine. Kitty and Sidney still seemed to be on good terms with each other and Sam hadn't been mobbed by any other girl. Sam was now sitting down in the common room watching tv with the other students. A knock at the door made a few students look lazily up and Sidney and Kurt both idly flicked their immage inducers on. Sam smiled, he had to admit, he was imppressed with the holo-watches, they were quite inventive. He heard the door being opened by Logan but couldn't hear who was there or what was being said. He shrugged and turned back to the tv, he'd forgotten how good it was to be a teenager, just being able to laze around all day. Logan walked into the living room and scowled at Sam.  
  
"It's fer you Speedy", he said, jerking his thumb towards the door, "how many times do we have ta say that ya have ta TELL us when someone comes over?".  
  
"Sorry", said Sam, he didn't know anything about a visitor, it must have been something Pietro had 'neglected' to tell the adults before Sam leapt into him.  
  
Sam sighed and stood up, walking out of the common room and towards the front door. When he got there, he was surprised to see one of girls from the morning's 'incident' leaning on the door frame, chewing some gum. She grinned when she saw Sam.  
  
"You ready Pietro?", she asked.  
  
"Ready for what.....", Sam strained to remember the girls name, "Mel?".  
  
"Our date doufus", giggled Mel, "don't tell me you forgot".  
  
"No, i didn't forget", said Sam quickly, stepping out of the door and closing it, "where do you want to go?".  
  
"To the movies, like we planned, two weeks ago", said Mel, Sam could tell by the tone of her voice the girl was getting irritated.  
  
"Yeah, of course", said Sam, "i was just...checking".  
  
"Right", said Mel, unconvinced, "come on, lets go already".  
  
"I just have to tell the...", started Sam, only to be cut off by Mel grabbing his arm and pulling him away.  
  
"Tell them later", she said, "we going, NOW. Before cheerleader girl and ferret girl(A/N this is nothing aginst Ferrets, i actualy like them, i'm owned by two of them. It just seemed an apropriate animal at the time) show up".  
  
Sam sighed and he was dragged away by Mel, wishing that Thursday would come around soon.  
  
  
  
There you go, i know it's short, but i'm still getting used to being back home. Well remember to review, it keeps the sotry going, until next time... 


	6. Danger of breaking the rules

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i still own nothing but Sidney, Tally and Cathy Miller. I don't own the songs 'Isn't it obvious?' by Christina Aquilera or 'Reach for the light' by Steve Winwood. Yes i KNOW it's a song sung by a guy, but i loved it when i watched 'Balto' so i thought it wouldn't hurt to let a girl sing it.  
  
  
  
It's reviewer appritation time!. YAY!  
  
Eileen - Thanks, i'm glad to be back. The date?, i'd say it was short :P  
  
Race Baj - Cheers, sorry it was so long, but i couldn't move my computer into a tiny little caravan.  
  
BlackGolvedWolf81686 - I'm glad you like my work :)  
  
Amber-goddess - Yes, i can't help but belive that Kitty isn't all peaches and cream. I couldn't resist the rat comment.  
  
Echoes of the mind - Thanks, i'm flattered :D  
  
Red witch - And more shall come.  
  
Chapter 6 - The dangers of breaking the rules.  
  
  
  
Sam walked weirlily home from his date. Pietro's date, he reminded himself. He didn't know how Pietro had done it, but he had obviously built up a reputaion of being a cassanova. The date was a disaster from the start. As soon as he and Mel made it to the movie dome, Sam knew he was in trouble. He, being the gentleman that he was, payed for him and Mel to go into the movie. Mel didn't take this very well, she claimed that she could take care of herself and stormed into the dome. Sam had followed her in, wondering what he'd done wrong. Mel had walked over to the snack counter and picked up a box of popcorn. She stood by the counter, tapping her foot. Sam had assumed after the last outburst that she wanted to buy her own snacks. He had assumed wrong. She waited for a while longer before asking Sam in a non- too-pleastant voice if he was going to buy her some popcorn. Sam had complied and she had walked off into the screen room, muttering aboout how this was a big mistake. Sam had sighed, he couldn't win with this girl. He had finally found where Mel was sitting and took the seat next to her. For some strange reason, Mel had a complete attitude change from walking from the snack bar to the screen room. She had smiled at Sam as he sat down and offered his some popcorn. Sam had cautiously taken a small handfull and settled down to watch the movie. Within five minutes, Mel was all over him. Sam had been able to keep calm until Mel was practically sitting on his knee when he suddenly panicked and stood up. He had told her he needed to go to the toilet and exited the screen room. In truth, he HAD gone to the toilet. Sam felt the fact that he'd climbed out of the toilet window didn't actually mean he'd lied to Mel. Then the REAL fun had started. Sam had looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. He had decided that he'd better run back to the institute. Unfortunately, Sam didn't realise exactly how FAST Pietro could run. He'd started off in what he considered a brisk pace only to find himself propelled forward at an intense speed. Sam, noticing buildings and trees rush past him at an incredible pace, had panicked and slapped on the breaks. He didn't realise that Pietro could stop so quickly either and he found himself upside-down in a bush. He had managed to pick himself up and decided to WALK back to the institute. He was now right in front of the Xavier mansion. Sam greatfully opened the door and walked in, only to walk straight into Logan.  
  
"Hi Logan", said Sam tiredly, "i'm just going to bed".  
  
"Ya late Speedy", growled Logan, pointing to the clock on the wall, "i never thought i'd have ta stay that ta you".  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan", he said, "i tried to get home as quickly as i could but...".  
  
"If ya REALLY tried ta get home as quickly as ya could, ya woulda been home yesterday", said Logan, "don't lie ta me kid. Ya grounded".  
  
"Grounded?", said Sam, blinking, he hadn't been grounded since he was a teenager which, tecnically, he now was.  
  
"Yeah", said Logan, "ya get ta do an extra danger room session each day with me. Ain't you lucky?. Now go ta bed before i cut ya into little pieces".  
  
Sam sighed and walked upstairs to Pietro's room and slumped on the bed. He didn't know what Logan's danger room training sessions were like, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like them.  
  
  
  
Sam was right, Logan's training sessions were the most brutal thing he'd ever been though. It beat everything else he had ever experienced hands down, including wars, a space programe and being given electro-shock pherapy. At least it had given him the chance to get used to Pietro's mutant power, he was quite adept at using super speed now. Logan had decided to let Sam off on Thursday, so he could root for Sidney and Kitty as they tried out for the signing team. Sam was now sitting down watching the various acts pass by, alot of people had auditioned. Kitty had already been on, singing a briliant version of 'Isn't it obvious?'. Sam was impressed, as were the singing team, he just hoped that Sidney was better. As if on cue, Sidney walked into the room for her turn. She was the last in. Jason smiled at her.  
  
"When your ready Sidney", he said.  
  
Sidney nodded, cleared her throat and started to sing.  
  
"Deep in the night  
  
the winds blow cold  
  
and in a heartbeat  
  
the fear takes hold".  
  
Sam gasped, he'd never heard such a wonderfull voice before, and in all his time leaping, he'd met some pretty amazing singers. But none beat this, not by a long shot.  
  
"Geez Speedy, ya actin' like ya've never heard Sidney sing before", said a voice next to him.  
  
Sam snapped out of his trance and turned to see Todd, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah", said Sam, "but..she's just so......".  
  
"I know", said Todd a smile breaking across his face, "she's just amazing ain't she?".  
  
"You really love her, don't you?", asked Sam, he didn't need an answer, he could see it in the frog-like boy's eyes.  
  
"More than anythin' in the world", said Todd with a grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Sidney was still singing.  
  
"Reach for the light  
  
you might touch the sky  
  
stand on the mountaintop  
  
and see yourself flying  
  
reach for the light  
  
to capture a star  
  
come out of the darkness  
  
and find out who you are".  
  
When she finnished everyone in the room aplauded. Jason smiled.  
  
"Well done", he said, "well me and the rest of the team have to go and make our desision. We will be ready in a few minutes".  
  
With that, he and the other members of the singing team walked into a little storeroom. Sidney walked over to where Sam, Todd, Lance and Kitty were standing. She smiled nervously.  
  
"Well. I did it", she said, then turned to Sam, "you happy now Pietro?".  
  
"Yeah", said Sam, "i think both you and Kitty did briliantly. I think.....".  
  
He was cut off by Jason and the team returning.  
  
"We have made our desision", said Jason, trying to talk over the chatter of the excited conestants, "by an unamonous vote. We have chosen Sidney Cagney as our female lead".  
  
The chatter rose even higher, most people congratulating Sidney, Jason had to raise his voice even higher to be heard,.  
  
"Sidney's understudy will be Kitty Pryde and her understudy is Cathy Miller", he said.  
  
"WE GOT IN!", Sidney and Kitty exclaimed in unison, the laughed.  
  
Sam grinned, he had done it. He waited to leap, and waited. He blinked, nothing was happening. Suddenly Al appeared, a grim look on his face.  
  
"Sam we need to talk", he said, indicating to the door.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Theres that voice again", he muttered, then shook his head, "freaky man".  
  
"I'll be back in a sec", said Sam, walking out of the room. He waited outside the door until Al apeared again, "why haven't i leapt yet Al?. I mean, i got Sidney through the auditions, she won. She's going to the championships".  
  
"Thats the problem", said Al shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean Al?", said Sam, narrowing his eyes suspisously.  
  
"I just checked with Ziggy", said Al, "i found out that in real history, if Sidney goes to the championships....".  
  
"Yeah?", said Sam, waving his hand for his friend to continue.  
  
Al sighed and rubbed his face for a second before looking Sam straight in the eye.  
  
"She dies Sam".  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Remember to review and i'll post up the next chapter as soon as i can. Until next time... 


	7. Hard truths

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Quantum Leap or X-men:Evolution. I wish i did, but i don't. I DO own Sidney and Tally, yes i do.  
  
Now i shall light the andles in appreciation of my faithfull reviewers.  
  
Race Baj - You weren't?. Thats good, i like surprising people.  
  
Red witch - I had a feeling you wouldn't be shocked. Your too perceptive for it. Hopefully this next chapter may surprise you, if not, just act surprised. :P Will the X-men find Sam?. Not YET. Whoah ha ha ha ha.  
  
Eileen - Yes indeedy, i was wondering if anyone would pick that up. Its a great show aint it?. SMEG!.  
  
Chapter 7 - Hard truths.  
  
  
  
Sam stared at Al for a while, taking it in.  
  
"She dies?", he said when he finally found a voice.  
  
"Yeah", said Al, shaking his head.  
  
"How?".  
  
Al took a deep breath.  
  
"Ziggy says that she had some sort of problem with her immage inducer. It fizzles out when she's on stage", he said, "she gets seen as a mutant and the secret comes out. The problem is, it's not meant to come out for another year or so yet. The crowd panics and one guy decides to kill her".  
  
"Who?", asked Sam.  
  
"The guy who ends up forming the 'Friends Of Humanity'", said Al  
  
"The anti-mutant group?", said Sam, he had heard of them, they were dangerous. In his time, they had caused many mutant deaths. He couldn't remember the founders' name though.  
  
"Thats the one", said Al, "the guy's called Graydon Creed. Neither him or Sidney know it yet, but their cousins".  
  
"Cousins?".  
  
"His father is Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth, Sidney's uncle and one big mean mutant. According to Ziggy, his mother is one Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique".  
  
"Both of his parents are mutants?", said Sam, blinking, "they why would he want to kill mutants, if most of his family are?".  
  
Al shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but what i do know is he ISN'T a mutant", he said, "All you have to worry about Sam is making sure Sidney stays alive, and that means stopping her from going to the championships".  
  
"But then she'll miss her big shot", said Sam, "you know, the tallent scout".  
  
"Rather miss an opportunity than end up dead", said Al.  
  
"Okay", said Sam with a sigh, "look, see what Ziggy can dig up about this Graydon Creed guy, and his parents. I'll try and figure out how to stop Sidney from going to the championships".  
  
"Rather you than me", said Al, opening the immaging chamber door, "she is one determined pussycat".  
  
With that, Al disapeared and Sam was left alone to think about how the heck he was going to save Sidney. He sighed and walked back into the room where the auditions were being held. He could see Sidney and Kitty talking excitedly to each other across the room.This was going to be difficult. He walked across to them, before he could speak, Sidney gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Speedy. If it weren't for you, i don't think i would have plucked up the courage to audition for this", she said, then stopped and looked thoughfull, "if you ever repeat that, i'll be forced to kill you".  
  
"Got it", said Sam with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"This is, like, so exciting", said Kitty, grinning from ear to ear, "i mean, i think Sidney is totally right for the part, but being her understudy is just, well, great!".  
  
"Your not upset you didn't get the part?", tried Sam, hoping he could get the girls to switch roles,.  
  
"Not at all", said Kitty, "Sid's one of my best friends, i think she deserved it WAY more than me".  
  
"Great", said Sam, he couldn't take the jealously route then.  
  
They were interupted by Jason walking over.  
  
"Well done girls", he said, flashing them one of his smiles, making both girls giggle and earning him if-looks-could-kill glares from Todd and Lance.  
  
"Thanks Jason", said Kitty.  
  
Jason smiled again, "so just to let you know, we have practices every other day, after school, okay?".  
  
Both Sidney and Kitty nodded.  
  
"So what exactly ARE we doing for this thing?", asked Sidney.  
  
"A duet", said Jason with a bashfull smile, "with me".  
  
Both girls looked like they were about to melt into the ground. Lucky Lance and Todd decided this would be the best time to butt in.  
  
"Come on girls", said Lance, making sure he gave Jason a long, hard glare before carrying on, "we gotta get back, you know how the prof gets when we're late".  
  
"Okay Lance", said Kitty dreamily.  
  
With that he carefully and quickly steered the girls towards the exit, Todd close behind.  
  
"First practice is after school tomorow", called Jason after the retreating group, he then turned to Sam, "Was it something i said?".  
  
"If it was, i'll let you know", said Sam with a sigh, taking after the others, leaving Jason to go congradulate Cathy Miller.  
  
  
  
Dinner that night had been loud and full of congratulations for both Sidney and Kitty. After he'd eaten, Sam had gone to his room to think of a plan to get Sidney out of the championships. After hours of carefull thought, he'd only come up with stealing the cat-girls glasses. He groaned and lay face- down on the bed, trying to kick start his brain. He didn't even hear Rogue enter the room.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?".  
  
Sam jerked his head up to see the gothic girl leaning on his door frame, he was sure he'd closed that door.  
  
"Nothing", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed with his lame answer.  
  
"A'h know you Speedy", she said, "ya'll only ever stay still for longer than ten minutes if somethin's buggin' you. So spill it".  
  
"Nothing's wrong, really", said Sam, he really doubted Rogue would belive him if he told her the truth.  
  
"This is your last chance Speedy, before we have to do this the hard way", said Rogue.  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the sound of that. He decided to make something up, fast.  
  
"I guess i'm just worried about my physics exam. I don't know if i passed or not", Sam tried.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff, that is the worst lie ya'll have ever tried ta tell me", she said, walking over to him, "a'hm just gonna have ta find out the hard way".  
  
Before Sam knew what was happening, Rogue had taken off her glove and tapped him on the forehead. He felt a sudden head rush and he felt like he was going to pass out, he didn't. Rogue had only touched him for a second and as soon as she took her hand off his forehead, Sam felt himself return back to normal. He looked dizzily up to see Rogue backing away from him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Who.....who are you?", she asked, then narrowed her eyes, "S...S...Sam Beckett?".  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger!. Boy am i in an esspecially evil mood this week!. Remember to review, until next time then... 


	8. Letting the cat out of the bag

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Well, i now offically own a tattoo, but....nope...i still don't own Quantum Leap OR X-men:Evolution. Nope. I still own Siodney and Tally though. I don't own the song 'Just like a pill' by Pink, it's one of my favorite songs at the moment.  
  
Lets thank some reviewers shall we?  
  
Dracar - Yeah, Quantum Leap is the best. Uk gold are showing the last one tomorow, then their replacing it with...casualty, yuck!. Oh well, its still on at 4 in the morning, i guess i can learn how to set the VCR.  
  
Race Baj - *Blushes*, well thank you.  
  
Red witch - All shall be revealed.  
  
Eileen - You shall see. I won't keep you hanging long, i promise :)  
  
Europa - What now?. Read on..  
  
Chapter 8 - Letting the cat out of the bag.  
  
  
  
Sam looked at the terrified teenager standing before him, now he'd done it. This wasn't the first time he'd been found out, he knew exactly what to do in this situation.  
  
"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!".  
  
While he waited, less than composed, for his friend to arrive he turned his attention on Rogue.  
  
"Listen", he said, holding up his hands, "i'm not going to hurt you. I'm....".  
  
"Dr Sam Beckett", Rogue finnished for him, she seemed to be thinking hard, "ya'll here because of the...the..Quantum Leap project".  
  
Sam blinked. He remembered when he had met the physcic, she knew things like this, but how did Rogue?. Then he realised, she had touched him, absorbing HIS memories, not Pietro's. Sam refrained from slapping himself in the face.  
  
"If you know that, then you know i mean you no harm", he said to Rogue, hoping for the best.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You....your here to save Sid?", she said, blinking, then put a hand to her head, "so many different memories....It's hard to concentrate on just one".  
  
At that moment, Al showed up.  
  
"What are you shouting about?", he said, shaking his head at Sam, "i might be a hologram in this time, but in my own time you'd be surprised to know i'm real. I need to eat and sleep an.......".  
  
He trailed off, noticing Rogue was looking right at him, and pointing at him.  
  
"Th...thats Al", she said, "your...observer. A hologram".  
  
"Oh boy", said Al, then turned to Sam, "what did you do?".  
  
"I didn't do anything", protested Sam, "she touched me. She absorbed my memories. I don't know how she's seeing you though".  
  
Al shook his head and tapped into his hand link.  
  
"Oh heres why", he said, giving the hand link a slap, "she's absrobed a bit of your abilites. She must have some of your brainwaves, so she's tuned into me now too. Just great!".  
  
"Well, what do we do?", said Sam, "she knows everything. Last time this happened....".  
  
"Excuse me".  
  
Al and Sam turned to see Rogue standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"In case ya'll haven't noticed, a'hm still in the room", she said, "now ah've only got half a story here. A'h didn't hold onto this guy for long enough ta get everything. So ya'll better tell me know, or a'll call Logan up here before ya'll can say 'mercy'".  
  
Sam sighed, this was going to take some explaining.  
  
  
  
After about 2 hours of talking, Sam and Al had finally convinced Rogue between them that neither of them were going to harm anyone in the institute and as soon as Sam had helped Sidney, they would both leave.  
  
"Well, ya'll going to need some help then", said Rogue.  
  
"You...want to help me?", asked Sam, surprised at the southern girls sudden intrest in helping this complete stranger.  
  
"Yeah", said Rpgue with a sigh, "Sid's ma'h friend. Ah'm not going to stand by and let her get killed by whoever it is".  
  
Sam was going to tell Rogue about who Sidney's killer-to-be was, but Al had stopped him, why he had no idea.  
  
"Well, i guess i could use the help", said Sam.  
  
"You never needed any help before", muttered Al, "you always go on fine with just me".  
  
"Don't get so jealous Holo-boy", said Rogue, pulling a face at Al.  
  
"I'm NOT jealous", said Al, narrowing his eyes at Rogue, "your control over Sam's abilites wears off right?. I don't think i can cope with two people talking to me, it's creepy. Its bad enough having people around here getting snipets of me, but this...this is crazy!".  
  
"Well, if Rogue is going to help us", said Sam, "i think she'll need to be able to keep in touch with you too".  
  
"Your kidding", said Al, frowning, "your goinging to let Miss Doom and Gloom over there keep stealing your memories?".  
  
"I'm going to have to", said Sam, "why do you have such a problem with this?".  
  
Sam looked at Rogue and then at Sam.  
  
"I have some information about Sidney's killer AND his family", he said.  
  
"So why don't you just say it then Holo-boy?", said Rogue.  
  
"My name is Admiral Albert Calavicci", said Al to Rogue darkly, "not 'Holo- boy'. You could at least call me Al".  
  
"A'hll call ya'll what a'h want ta call ya", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "now spill it about this killer".  
  
"I can't", said Al, "the information has something to do with ALOT of the mutants in this house. You lot aren't ready to hear it yet".  
  
"Well why don't you just tell me?", asked Sam.  
  
"Becuase if SHE", said Al, pointing a finger at Rogue, "absorbs your ability to see me, she'll absorb your memories, and so she'll find out".  
  
"Oh", said Sam with a sigh, then turned to Rogue, "how long does this abrobtion usually last for?".  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
"It depends on how long a'h hold on for, an' how long their unconcious for", she said, "a'h could never knock Pietro down for more than an hour though, he's got a fast recovery rate, just like the rest of him".  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best", said Sam, "if there's an emergency, and you've lost the ability to comunicate with Al, then you'll have to touch me".  
  
"But...", started Al.  
  
"Al it's better that she finds out something she isn't supposed to for a while than to loose Sidney", said Sam.  
  
"Yeah, your right", said Al with a sigh, he looked up at Rogue, "will you leave while i tell him this, and don't listen in".  
  
"Whio do ya'll think a'h am?", said Rogue, storming out, 'listen in', yeah right!".  
  
She slammed the door behind her and Al winced. He turned to see Sam frowning at him.  
  
"What?".  
  
"Can't you at least TRY to get on with her?", asked Sam.  
  
"Hey, she's the one thats...", started Al.  
  
"Never mind", said Sam, shaking his head, "now whats this 'big news'?".  
  
"Well", said Al, tapping the buttons on his handlink, "i found out that our killers mom has been on BUSY lady, is you know what i mean".  
  
He looked up to see Sam frowning.  
  
"I guess you do..okay", said Al, giving a nervous chuckle, "Raven Dalkholme is a shapeshifter, she can be whoever she wants to be, and she's used it to her advantage. Not only is she the mother of this Graydon guy, but she's also the mother of Kurt Wagner".  
  
"The blue furry Greman kid?", said Sam, blinking.  
  
"Yup", said Al, "ans thats not all. She's also the adoptive mother of your new friend out there".  
  
"She's Rogue's foster mother?", said Sam, blinking, "that makes her, Kurt and Graydon..siblings?".  
  
"Yup", said Sam, "and it also makes that lovely trio Sidney's cousins. NOw Kurt knows his mother is Mystique, but thats all any of them know. I don't think any of them are supposed to find the rest out for a while. You just have to hope that Miss energy vampire doesn't have to absorb your abilites again. Or we'll be in trouble".  
  
"She won't", reasured Sam, "don't worry Al".  
  
"Yeah, right", said Al, opening the door to take him back out of the immaging chamber, "i'm going for a while. Tina and me have a date" (A/N Those that know Quantum Leap well. I know that in the last episode 'mirror immage' that it said that Sam changed it so Al stayed married to Beth, but it was suck a sucky ending, i decided to igore it, so there :P).  
  
"Yeah, see you Al", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
He left Pietro's room and started to head downstairs. He stopped when he head music coming from Sidney's room. He poked his head into her room to see Sidney sitting on her bed, strumming on her guitar.  
  
"I'm lying here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think i took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
I ca....".  
  
She stopped, noticing Sam  
  
"Oh hey Peety", she said with a smile, "i was just....practising".  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Hey your good", he said.  
  
He meant it too, she had one amazing voice, it was a pitty he had to stop her big chance. He took a deep breath, this was going to be hard.  
  
"Don't you think your...i don't know, going to fast?", he asked.  
  
Sidney burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one", she said when she had some composure, "you, the great Pietro Maximoff worried about someone going too fast".  
  
Sam groaned, taking into account of who he had leapt into, he could have put his point across in better words.  
  
"What i mean is. Well... aren't you worried about school work?", said Sam, "i mean, if theirs a tallent scout there and he or she likes you. Well... would you stop your education for that?".  
  
"You know i wouldn't", said Sidney defensively, "you know that my school work is important to me. I can chase rainbows any day i want to. I'm not doing this to further my career Pietro. I'm doing this because i want to represent my school in the singing championships. What is with you all of a sudden?. Earlier on today, all you wanted to do was encorage me, now you don't want me to go?".  
  
"Errrrrrr......", started Sam, he'd really dug himself into a pit this time.  
  
"Take it easy Sid", said Rogue, walking in and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "a'h think Pietro's just worried about ya'll, that all".  
  
"Yeah well he should know by now that he doesn't need to worry about me", said Sidney, frowning, "he kows all to well that i can take care of myself".  
  
"Yeah", said Rogue, "come on Pietro, lets leave Sidney alone to practise right?".  
  
He felt Rogue's grip on his shoulder get slightly tighter.  
  
"Yeah, right Rogue, see you Sid", he said, before being dragged out of Sidney's room by the gothic mutant.  
  
"Rule one Beckett", said Ropgue with chuckle once they'd got a safe distance away from Sidney's room, "don't anger Sid, unless ya'll want her to release her inner-beast. Trust me, it ain't pretty".  
  
"Yeah... thanks Rogue", said Sam with a chuckle.  
  
"Well a'hm going to bed", said Rogue, walking off to the room she shared with Kitty, "if a'h were you, a'hd do the same thing. Ya'll won't get anythin' more outta Sidney tonight. Goodnight".  
  
With that, she closed her door.  
  
"Goodnight Rogue", said Sam.  
  
He sighed and went to his own room. He climbed into bed. As he driffed off to sleep, he could hear Sidney practising.  
  
"Where i can run just as fast as i can  
  
to the middle of nowhere  
  
to the middle of my fustrated fears  
  
and i swear your just like a pill  
  
instead of making me better  
  
you keep making me ill".  
  
Sam sighed, it was a pitty he would have to keep such a wonderfull tallent like that away from the world. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping thing would look better in the morning.  
  
There ya go. The next chapter will be up soon. Remember to review, thanks. Until next time.... 


	9. Three heads are better than two

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat.  
  
I love my reviwers!  
  
Echoes of the mind - Indeed it will :D  
  
BlackGlovedWolf - Well thank you. *Blushes*.  
  
Red witch - Tee hee, glad you like it :)  
  
Race Baj - I'd say a little bit of both :P  
  
Eileen - That would be my fault. I deleted my authors note so all the chapters after it have move up one. My bad :D Oh don't worry, i will.  
  
Paradigm7 - Well thank you, i will :p  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Three heads are better than two.  
  
  
  
When Sam walked downstairs the next morning, he saw that most of the mutants were already awake. He saw Kurt, Rogue and Sidney sitting together and talking. He sighed and shook his head, they had no idea that they were kin. He walked over and sat by them.  
  
"Morning Peety", said Sidney smiling.  
  
"Yeah, heloo Pietro", said Rogue with a smrik on her face.  
  
Sam gave a sigh of relief, at least she was keeping his cover. He grabbed some toast and started to eat. A sound coming from the driveway made him look up. It was the sound of a motorcycle. The others didn't seem too surprised by this, so Sam resisted the urge to ask who was coming. Instead, he gave Rogue a questioning look. Rogue noticed and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sid", she said, "sounds like your uncle Sabertooth is commin'".  
  
Sam blinked. Sabertooth?. He was the father of Sidney's suposed killer. This would be....interesting, the whole insitute would fit in perfectly in a Jerry Springer show. He looked up as he heard the door open. The man that steped in was well muscled, hairy and wore torn clothing. His codename suited him well, his large cat teeth certainly resembled those of the extinct animal he was anmed after. It was easy to see the family rembalnce between him and Sidney. Sidney smiled and stood up, walking over to Sabertooth and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey uncle Vic", she said with a grin, "whatcha doing here?".  
  
Sabertooth chuckled and hugged his niece back.  
  
"Well i heard ya go that place in the singin' championships", he said, "i came ta congradualte ya. Besides i wouldn't miss it fer the world".  
  
"News travels fast on the open road eh?", said Sidney with a laugh.  
  
It was at this point that Logan walked in. Sam sensed immediate tension between him and Sabertooth. They stared at each other for a while before Logan frowned.  
  
"Creed", he said simply, then sat down.  
  
"Hello ta you too runt", said Sabertooth, shaking his head and sitting down.  
  
He noticed Sam staring at him and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Whats up with you Speedy?", he asked, blinking.  
  
Sam glulped.  
  
"Err... nothing.....Sabertooth", he said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Pietro's just tired", said Rogue, jumping in quickly.  
  
"Pietro, tired?", said Saberooth, laughing and shaking his head, "now i've heard it all".  
  
  
  
The days passed by quicky and between them, Rogue Sam and Al still couldn't figure out a way to get Sidney to quit the competition. Sidney had been to many different practise runs and the day of the competition drew dangerously close. Sabertooth had stayed around, though it was clear to Sam that Logan didn't like the arrangement. According to Rogue, the two were mortal enemies, she was quite surprised they hadn't tried to kill each other yet. By the time the competion was the next day, the trio had almost given up hope on finding a solution. Sam, Rogue and Al were now sitting in Pietro's room, trying to work something out, to no avail. Sam looked forlornly up at the ceiling.  
  
"A little help would be nice", he said with a sigh, then noticed Al and Rogue staring at him, "what?. It's worked before".  
  
"Lets face it", said Rogue shaking her head, "we got no idea what we're gonna do".  
  
"I still vote we steal her glasses", muttered Al.  
  
Rogue blinked.  
  
"Ya'll breaking up on me Al", she said, "Sam's abilities must be wearin' off".  
  
"Good", said Al, "thats one less person to talk to".  
  
"Ah'll pretend a'h didn't hear that", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
"You don't have to pretend for long", said Al with a smirk, "you WONT be able to hear me soon. Ha!".  
  
"Will you two quit it already", said Sam, butting in before the pair started to scrap again, "i think were going to have to go with Al's idea. Stealing her glasses".  
  
"Stealin' her glasses?", said Rogue, "isn't that....petty?".  
  
"Do you have a better idea?", asked Sam.  
  
"No", replied Rogue, shrugging, "a'h guess we have no choice".  
  
"Al, go check if she's in her room", said Sam.  
  
"Fine", said Al.  
  
In a second he disapeared. Sam and Rogue waited for a few minutes, then Al returned.  
  
"All's clear", he said with a smile, "one cat-girl, fast asleep".  
  
"I'll go", said Sam, "i think i have this super speed thing to grips now. Just in case i get caught".  
  
"Rather you than me", said Rogue with a chuckle, "I know how she gets when she's REALLY mad".  
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence Rogue", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
He left the room. He snook quietly into Sidney's room. Just as Al had said, she was fast alseep, her glasses lay on her bedside cabinet. Sam took a deep breath and crept through her room. He made it to the dressing table and picked up her glasses, every so often giving a sideways glance towards the cat girl. He got halfway back across the room, when Sidney started to stir in her sleep. Sam gave a yelp of surprise and dashed towards the door. Unfortuantely, he had closed it and went crashing into it. Sidney sat up. And looked at him.  
  
"Speedy?", she said, blinking, "what are you doing in here?".  
  
"I was....errrrrr....", said Sam, "i was just checking if you were okay, that all".  
  
Sidney looked at him in surprise for a while, then shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough", she said, "i'm fine. You can go now".  
  
Sam nodded and quickly left her room, running into Pietro's. As he entered, he noticed Rogue was frowning and Al was smiling.  
  
"We just lost contact", said Al happily, "no more goth girl, no more goth girl!".  
  
Rogue frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"A'h don't know whats he's saying about me, but a'h know it aint good", she said, pulling a face, "i he wasn't a hologram i'd....".  
  
"Iv'e got the glasses", said Sam proudly, holding them up, then turned to Al, "so Sidney's saved, why havent i leaped?".  
  
Al frowned and tapped a few buttons on his handset.  
  
"Oh man, your not going to belive this", said Al, shaking his head, "you HAVE changed history, Sidney's safe. But Kitty's her understudy, now SHE dies".  
  
Sam groaned.  
  
"I just never get a break do i?", he said forlornly.  
  
  
  
There you go, i know its VERY late, and i appologise. They stopped showing Quantum Leap on UK Gold, so i can't watch it for inspiration. Celever me didn't think of taping it. Oh well....Remember to review, until next time...... 


	10. Changing history for the better

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I won neither Quantum leap OR X-men:Evolution. I only own Sidney and Tally, thats it.  
  
Yes, here is ANOTHER chapter. I haven't abandoned this fic :)  
  
Chapter 10 - Changing history for the better.  
  
"Where are they?".  
  
Sam groaned as he heard Sidney's voice ring through the house. He'd been waiting for this. He guiltily looked at his wardrobe, where he had hidden the cat-girls glasses last night. He'd saved Sidney, but at what cost?. Al had told him that when Kitty got up to sing, a light from the celing fell on top of her. Luckily, THAT didn't kill her, she had pahsed through the light, a natural reflex to her.Unfortunately, it brought out the whole mutant problem again. Graydon attacked Kitty instead. Al had also warned that if anyone else got involved, they would end up dead too. Sam was having a tough time with this one. He'd worked so hard to keep Sidney safe, he hadn't given a thought on how he would protect Kitty if the same situation were to happen to her. He lay in bed and closed his eyes, thinking it wise not to go down until the storm had cleared. When he finally deemed it safe to go down, he walked into the common room. Sidney seemed pretty calm and was now giving Kitty some last minute tips. Sam sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, he had just over 5 hours, and his mind was blank. He noticed Rogue walk in and gave her a solem nod. He'd told her about Kitty, he had no choice, buyt he decided against telling her about her family. Rogue smiled slightly and walked over to him.  
  
"Any ideas?", she asked hopefully.  
  
Not a one", said Sam, "i'm usually so good at this".  
  
"Ya'll will think of something", said Rogue, putting a hand on his shoulder, "a'hm sure of it. Ya'll just have ta find some faith in yourself".  
  
Sam sighed and nodded, he hoped she was right. By the time the competition was on, he still had no idea what he could do. He was watching Kitty and the others get into various cars to go the competition when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a frowning Logan.  
  
"Err......hi Logan", he said, a slight smile crossing his face.  
  
Logan didn't smile back.  
  
"You got somethin' you'd like to tell me Speedy?", he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Sam blinked, what was he talking about?  
  
"Errr....i don't think so", said Sam with a shrug.  
  
Logan grunted and pulled out Sidney's glasses.  
  
"Oh...boy", said Sam, blinking.  
  
"Yeah, oh boy", said Logan, "i don't know why ya did this, but this aint the time ta talk about it. It's too late to do anything about it now, but after the tornament you and me are going ta have SERIOUS words.  
  
"Yeah, okay", said Sam with a sigh, walking towards the car.  
  
"And where do you think YOUR going?", asked Logan.  
  
Sam stopped and turned round.  
  
"To the....".  
  
"Oh no your not", said Logan, pointing towards the door of the institute, "ya grounded, again!.  
  
"But...", satrted Sam, but he could see by the look on Logan's face, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
He sighed and trugged back into the mansion. He sighed and put his head in his hands. How was he going to help Kitty now?.  
  
"Sam?".  
  
He turned to see Rogue.  
  
"Hey Rogue", he said with a sigh, "we're in trouble".  
  
Rogue nodded and took off one of her gloves. Sam blinked and back away slightly, he remembered last time.  
  
"W... what are you doing?", he asked.  
  
"Sam, the only way Kitty has any hope now is if a'h get your ability ta talk ta Al".  
  
"She's right Sam", said Al, appearing.  
  
"But....", started Sam, then sighed, "okay".  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded.  
  
"This'll hurt just a little bit", she said.  
  
She walked up to him and put a hand on her cheek. Sam felt the surge of energy as he had done before, but this time it intensified. He started to feel dizzy and woozy. Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
When Sam finally came to, he saw Rogue standing over him. She smiled slightly when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"Hey Sam", she said.  
  
Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Did we win?", he asked, blinking, his eyes getting used to the light.  
  
"Yeah", said Rogue, "a'h managed ta get some guy ta keep Kitty busy. Lance lost his temper and slugged him one. Kitty had to drop out so she could seperate them. That other girl went up, she was pretty good".  
  
"Thats nice to know", said Sam, putting his head down on the couches arm.  
  
Rogue nodded for a second, then looked at Sam with pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Why?", she asked.  
  
Before Sam could answer, he leapt. He felt the familiar rush of energy as he moved to a new host. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings as he perpared to look at his new surroundings. There was one problem. His surroundings were NOT new. He was in the institute, in the common room. He thought for a second that his leap had failed, there must have been a malfunction and he retunred to Pietro. That idea was shattered when he saw Pietro looking up at him from the sofa. Pietro blinked and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Whats wrong Roguey?", he asked, blinking.  
  
"Roguey?", asked Sam.  
  
He ran over to the mirror, he closed his eyes then looked at his reflection. Pietro was right, staring right back at him was Rogue.  
  
"Oh boy".  
  
  
  
There you go. Another chapter done. We're getting close to the end of the story now. So what do you think?. Please review! Until next time.... 


	11. Leaping from life to life

Quantum leaped  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Quantum Leap and X-men:Evolution belong to much richer people than i. I can only lay claim to Sidney and Tally.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Leaping from life to life  
  
Sam sighed, he'd started at his reflection for a while now, trying to figure out what went wrong. Luckilly for him, Al appeared beside him.  
  
"You took AGES", said Sam, frowning.  
  
"Well it tooks us a while to find you", said Al, "lets face it, we weren't expecting this".  
  
"Do you know why i've leapt into Rogue?", asked Sam hopefully.  
  
"The best we can come up with is that when she absorbed your 'life force', there was still a little bit of you in her when you leapt. Like the time you leapt into your great grandfather", explained Al.  
  
"Great", muttered Sam, "please tell me you have SOME good news".  
  
"Well you DID change history for Kitty and Sidney", said Al with a smile, "Kitty becomes a teacher in some university. She becomes well renowned for her mathematic ability".  
  
"And Sidney?", asked Sam.  
  
"Sidney makes a breakthrough for mutants all over the world", said Al, "she becomes the FIRST professional mutant singer. Gets a fan club of millions".  
  
"Well thats good news", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
"There is something else", said Al with a nervous chuckle, "i have news, but i don't think it's good".  
  
"What?", asked Sam, wincing slightly.  
  
"He's home", said Al, pointing to the door.  
  
Sam turned to see who Al was talking about. Coming in through the front door was none other than Professor Charles Xavier himself. Sam groaned. Al was right, this couldn't be good. He awited for the inevitable shouting as soon as the physicic realised who he REALLY was. It didn't happen. As he passed, Xavier looked at Sam.  
  
"May i see you in my study Rogue?", he asked, wheeling towards the room.  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure...i guess", said Sam, following Xavier.  
  
  
  
When they made it into the stduy, the professor closed the door and looked up at Sam.  
  
"Hello Dr Beckett", he said, wheeling over to his desk.  
  
"You figured out who i was huh?", said Sam with a sigh.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"I detected your presence a few days ago, hence why am home a few days early", said the professor, "i must admit. You have had quite an exciting life Doctor".  
  
"Err, yeah", said Sam, "and just call me Sam, everyone else does".  
  
"Indeed", said Xavier, raising an eyebrow, "well,..Sam. I must thank you for saving two of my students lives".  
  
"At what cost?", said Sam, "Rogue knows about her family. She shouldn't know yet".  
  
"I have to agree with you on that one", said Xavier, "but it CAN be remedied".  
  
"How?", aksed Sam, hopefully.  
  
"I can erase her memory of waht happened these past few weeks", said Xavier, "to be on the safe side. I'd better erase everyones memories, just in case".  
  
"That might actually work", said Al, walking through the wall, "this professor guy isn't half bad".  
  
"Thank you Admiral Calavicci", said Xavier with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh great, now powerfull physcics can see me?. Briliant!", said Al, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"So, when can we start?", asked Sam.  
  
"As soon as you leap", said Xavier, "goodbye Dr Beckett".  
  
Sam leapt.  
  
THE END  
  
Yes, kind of a crummy ending i know, but hey, it happens. I will put a few mor chapters of my musical up before starting my NEW fic, which hasn't even got a title yet. Until next time... 


End file.
